There for Tomorrow
by Misanthropic Sycophant
Summary: A series of YagariXCross fics...should be mostly fluffy all consisting of this cute pair/DISCONTINUED
1. Table of Contents

Whoo, so this is RedShinigami13 posting her first little collection of one-shots together so as not to clutter up my account with bunch of miniscule pieces of writing :D

This collection, There For Tomorrow, shall be what I'll try to dedicate to the YagariXCross fandom for Vampire Knight 3 I'll post them as I write them...so yeah :D

Well I have to say, had I not read YenGirl's amazing YagariXCross fics this little series of one-shots would not be in existence :D I just love the pairing X3 They're both too cute ;3 Although I don't know how well this all turned out...^^; Enjoy, and please review! I plan on posting quite a few more as inspiration comes to me :D

If you enjoyed mine check out YenGirl's Brief Reflections, and Storm in a Teacup…(Storm in a Teacup convinced me to write these actually…) ;3 They're both amazing :3

Onto the Table of Contents :D

1: Late Night Coffee ~ After a long time apart, Yagari and Cross decide to sit down and drink some coffee upon Cross' insistence...needless to say, coffee was one of the last things on their mind.

2: Nights Like These: Kaien

3: Nights Like These: Yagari (IN PROGESS :D It should be up soon ;3


	2. No More Room to Breathe

0___________0

It was well past midnight, and Kaien Cross already felt exhausted, but he knew that he had to finish the most recent stack of correspondence that he had received regarding the academy. Sighing, he pulled his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. To him it seemed as if every day the higher ups of vampire society was sending him new papers to receive updates on the status of the school, and to be honest all of the paper work was beginning to wear him out. Scribbling down his name on one of the last papers on the usually never ending stack, Cross finally allowed his head to rest down upon the table. Certainly when he had originally brought up the plan he had expected some paperwork, but never this much. It was if the people in charge were trying to find any reason to destroy the coexistence school that he had so painstakingly put together…

Ignoring the annoyance he felt with the people assigning the paperwork, Cross couldn't help but feel a bit happy with the amount of paperwork that he had sifted through that night. With that thought buzzing through his mind, Cross allowed his eyes to slide shut. Content, the ex-hunter relaxed and brought his arms up to cradle his head in an attempt to fall asleep. Yet despite Cross' eagerness to just go to sleep right on top of all of the correspondence that he still hadn't done, the amber-eyed man's neck disagreed, sending waves of pain pulsing down his back. Besides if he was going to sleep anyways, why shouldn't he be comfortable in his own bed?

'_Because I'm too tired to be sensible that's why…'_

Cross shifted position in an attempt to please his neck, however, if the sharp pain that shot up his neck was any indication he had only made it worse. There was just no way for him to win…

'_Ugh, I guess I really need to go to bed…I can deal with the rest of this tomorrow…'_

Groaning slightly, Cross began pulled his protesting body up from the table and began to stumble towards the door. Replacing his glasses upon the bridge of his nose, the ex-hunter navigated his way around his desk. Flicking the light off with a clumsy pass of his hand, the man reached for the doorknob through his sleep blurred vision. Eager to get to his bed and fall into a deep sleep, Cross yanked open the door with uncharacteristic vigor. Needless to say, he was quite surprised to see that there was actually someone else hovering behind the door, with their hand poised as if to grab the door handle.

Amber orbs widened slightly as they came to the face of a rather irritated one-eyed vampire hunter. The man's single blue eye looked at Cross with a questioning stare, it was after all well past midnight when most normal people would be asleep. Recognizing Yagari's face through his sleep clouded mind, Cross smiled stupidly.

"Hey, Toga…would you like some coffee? I can make you some," the amber eyed man mumbled, fighting to keep his eyes open, "We just would have to go to the house…"

"I think it's you who need some coffee…" the vampire hunter muttered, raising a hand up to adjust his eye patch. "What were you doing in your office this late anyway?"

Frowning slightly the headmaster shot a dirty look at his desk and the unfinished paperwork he would have to resume the next day before replying, "Oh, just finishing up some paperwork that I have to get sent off in a few days…But, really you look tired as well, would you like some coffee? I remember just how-"

Yagari rolled his eye slightly as his partner began his babbling, and instead turned to how tired the toffee haired man was. The ex-hunter's eyes were drooping shut just standing there talking to Yagari, and Cross' normally energetic posture was sagging. The vampire hunter raised an eyebrow Cross, still amazed that the other had still been finishing paperwork this late at night. Yagari's lips curled upwards into something resembling a smirk, as he continued to observe his obviously sleep deprived partner as he tried to lure the other to drink some coffee in his kitchen. Placing a hand underneath the other's chin the vampire hunter redirected Cross' face so that it was lifted upwards towards his own. Hearing that the other's quiet babbling stop, Yagari placed a soft kiss on the other's lips, enjoying the way that the slightly smaller man leaned into his touch. At the touch of Yagari's lips against his own, Cross' foggy mind began to clear, the feeling of exhaustion dissipated quickly being replaced by a pleasant warmth that spread throughout his body.

Inhaling deeply Cross took in Yagari's unique scent, marveling at how good the other man's scent of cigarette and leather smelled to him. It had been so long since Cross had seen Yagari and he most certainly was not going to let the other slip away from him without the spectacled man showing him some affection. Receiving only a small peck was not going to cut it. Raising his arms from up his sides, Cross pressed his lips more forcefully into Yagari's and tangled his fingers into the mass of black hair that rested on the hunter's neck. A bit surprised by the pacifist's eagerness, the ex-hunter paused before putting his arms around the other man's waist.

'_Well, that woke him up pretty quick now didn't it? I wonder if he's missed me as much as I've missed him…'_

To the amber-eyed man's disappointment, Yagari pulled back slowly as soon as he had established a firm hold on the other's waist. Pursing his lips in disappointment, Cross refused to release the other's tresses that were tangled around his clenched fingers. They hadn't seen each other in so long and that was the best welcome that the hunter could offer to him? Cross would be having none of that. Pressing himself into Yagari, Cross kissed the hunter once more before pulling back to meet Yagari's azure orb. Noticing the determined look on the amber eyed man's face, Yagari couldn't help but smirk. Sometimes Cross was just so cute…but that didn't mean that he couldn't be sexy at the same time.

"So…is there a chance that I still might be able to get some coffee?" Yagari inquired, reaching up to tug playfully at a strand of Cross' hair.

0_________0

Flicking the light switch on mechanically, Cross began to shuffle over to start a pot of coffee. Placing a new filter in the coffee maker, the spectacled man couldn't suppress a small yawn from escaping through his lips. Cutting the yawn short, the ex-hunter began to scoop the coffee grinds into the waiting filter. Feeling another yawn coming on, Cross scowled and added a few extra scoops of coffee grounds. A little bit more caffeine wouldn't hurt either of them…Glancing at the vampire hunter sitting at the kitchen table, Cross couldn't help but allow a small smile to grace his lips. They had both been busy, neither of them being able to see each other with so much going on with their work, and in Cross' case, with the teenagers that currently resided under his roof.

"It's been a long time since you've been able to come over hasn't it Toga?" Cross murmured, adjusting his glasses, trying to appear as nonchalant as he could. In truth he was actually really excited that the other was visiting him, despite the late hour. For the two of them, they never really respected nor had any visiting hours, both of the men taking whatever time together that they could get. And tonight, Cross hoped to utilize their time together to the fullest…because who knew when they would be able to be together like this again. Yagari 'umhmm'ed in response, keeping his back to the other man, instead content with running his finger over Cross' spotless kitchen table. Sighing slightly, Cross pulled his hair out of the ponytail that it was currently pulled back into and began to approach the vampire hunter.

'_I want to show him just how much I've missed him…show him just how much I love him.'_

Padding up to the vampire hunter the brown-haired man wrapped his arms around the sitting man's neck, burying his nose into Yagari's black curls enjoying the warmth of the other man's body. Stiffening slightly at the unexpected hug, Yagari's gloved hand on the table stilled, before reaching up to stroke the other man's brown hair. Feeling his attention returned, Cross felt a wave of excitement rush over him. For some reason, that simple touch was not quite enough for the spectacled man, and if the way that Yagari was tugging on a strand of his hair was any indication, it wasn't enough physical contact for the vampire hunter either. Releasing his hold on Yagari's neck, the amber-eyed man walked around the hunter before straddling his waist. Feeling Cross deposit his body onto his lap, the one-eyed man couldn't help but get excited…How he had missed the ex-hunter…the comforting weight of the other on top of him, and even the slightly feminine scent that Cross always had…Yagari had missed all of it, every inch of Cross, and he fully intended on showing his lover just how much all of the time away from him had affected the vampire hunter.

Finding that Cross had already repositioned his arms around his neck, Yagari got right to work on kissing the spectacled man. As soon as their lips met in a frenzied union, Yagari began to unbutton Cross' shirt, desperate to feel the ex-hunter's familiar skin beneath his fingers. Finishing most of the buttons the vampire hunter's hands dove into Cross' shirt, mapping out all of the contours of the amber-eyed man's abdomen. Yagari's fingers ran over Cross' muscles, amazed at how defined that the man had managed to keep them despite all of the time that he spends each day doing paperwork. For the one-eyed man this action of roaming his lover's torso was extremely calming, and Cross couldn't disagree…

Deciding to take control of the situation, Yagari pushed Cross off of his hips and swiftly pushed the spectacled man backwards onto the dining table. For the two of them, although this was a frenzied union, this was one of the few times that they felt undeniably happy. Happy to be together in the few moments that they still had before work beckoned them away from each other again. So, of course Cross wanted the two of them to be comfortable…and the dining table at the moment wasn't anywhere near as comfortable as his bed would be. Smirking slightly, Cross pulled his face back and met Yagari's blue orb with his own amber ones.

"T-Toga, I don't think that the table will be able to hold out…and besides," Cross panted out, his face flushed, while his amber orbs observed the vampire hunter, "It wouldn't be too comfortable.." Realizing that his lover was right, Yagari sighed before pulling the other man to stand up with him. Glancing at the discarded clothing on the floor, Yagari glanced at Cross wondering if they should pick them up before someone found them in the morning, only to realize that the other man didn't care. He was too busy beginning to mark the hunter's neck with love bites, clearly eager to move on. Knowing that Cross wasn't going to stop his ministrations anytime soon, Yagari began to edge to the stairs, attempting to ignore the fact that there was a very attractive man biting at his neck. Needless to say, the magic that the ex-hunter was working with his tongue and teeth wasn't helping Yagari get up the stairs much faster, and he didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold out.

As the two men stumbled up the stairs, the coffee maker beeped indignantly, attempting to remind them that their caffeinated water was done…

But there in the coffee pot it stayed…all but forgotten until the next morning…


	3. Nights Like These: Kaien

It was on nights like these that Kaien Cross really didn't like being alone...It was those nights that had that time at night when Yuuki and Zero had either gone to bed or were patrolling the campus to fend off the vampire's fan girls, and he was left alone in his office to tend to the paperwork that Cross felt really isolated. For him it wasn't necessarily the fact that he was alone that irked him so much as it was that he was alone without Yagari. In those moments the ex-hunter realized how much time that the two of them always spent apart, each of them doing something or the other...And to be truthful, the time alone from Yagari was when Cross noticed how much he loved the one-eyed man. Being together with Yagari was special in its own way, almost acting as a double life for Cross, were he could fully devote his attention to one person... Yet during all of that time that he had spent with Yagari, Cross spent it enjoying the company of the prickly vampire hunter, sometimes pleasuring the other if the times called for it, never actually paying attention to the fact that he would soon be left alone again. Instead the brown-haired man was focused on the fact that his blue-eyed lover was there with him, completely ignoring the ticking of the clock that was counting down the seconds to their parting.

When he was all alone, idly scribbling away at his papers that always plagued his desk, the amber eyed man couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic. Everything about the vampire hunter was like a lure to the spectacled man. His lips, his voice, his calloused fingers, his scent, his unique flavor, and even the scars that Yagari tried ever so hard to hide from Cross. These were all things that he took for granted when his one-eyed lover was with him, but now when he was alone in his office...Cross couldn't help but yearn for everything about his prickly partner. Cross never knew that he could crave the touch of Yagari's lips ghosting down his neck and slowly traveling south as much as he did now. The same lips that would often mesh with Cross' own, perfectly fitting over the ex-hunter's slightly smaller ones...Oh how Cross ached for the touch of Yagari's supple lips against his own, pressing insistently yet softly as they often did during the time when the two men could be together.

_'Where are you Toga? Can't you see that I need you?_

_Can't you see that I ache for your touch?_

_..._

_I miss you..._

_'Won't you please come back to me?'_

Closing his amber eyes, Cross put his head in his hands, attempting to catch hold of his retreating memories...Attempting to grab a hold of the bits and pieces of Yagari that he would always have with him, even if he was completely alone. Strangely a soft smile graced his lips as he remembered all of the different squabbles that Yagari and he had had...bickering over the smaller things that seem so silly now. Arguing over who would get to use the shower first in the morning after the more passionate nights...Choking back a giggle the spectacled man remembered the fights where he and Yagari would even yell over who would cook that night...Yet, it was these small disagreements that had made the affectionate moments stand out all the more in Cross' mind.

_'All of those moments that we had together..._

_The pair of them completely content with nothing but small touches and glances._

_Needing no reassurance,_

_we spent all of those nights together_

_simply enjoying each other's company..._

_Nights_

_just filled with..._

_us.'_

All of those delicate kisses that they had shared, with no licking or biting, instead just simple kisses. An innocent union that was completely void of any lust, instead standing as a constant reminder to the other partner of the undying love that the two shared between them. Even all of those times that he and Yagari has spooned those nights away, fully content with just being together...no words or actions to explain their true feelings. The only thing that mattered was the fact that they were together. It was those times that he had spent with Yagari that he missed the most...Those few moments that were seemingly getting scarcer and scarcer as the two men grew more and more busy with their work lives. Feeling tears begin to collect behind his eye lids, Cross sat up suddenly and began to scrub the tears away before they had time to fall. This wasn't the time for him to be acting like some lonely housewife, and he knew that....it was just that he wanted to see Yagari so badly and show him how much that he truly loved him.

Yet, somewhere in his mind, Cross didn't mind the fact that now his lover was so far away. Although it was torturous for him now, Cross knew that eventually when the other's life allowed, the vampire hunter would show back up on his door step. And when Yagari did, Cross wanted to be ready for his partner. Cross wanted to ready to welcome the vampire hunter with the full attention and affection that Yagari had left with...

Even with his thoughts set into stone, Cross couldn't help but let a few tears escape through his drooping eyelids. Smiling at his feminine behavior, Cross half wondered what the vampire hunter would think if he ever saw him in this state. Imagining the look of amusement that surely would've been on his lover's face, the spectacled man's cheeks flushed slightly making him feel even more overly emotional than he already did. Embarrassed at the thought of Yagari seeing him like this, Cross rubbed away at the tears clinging onto the edges of his eyelids and set his head down on his desk. Despite his promise to be strong while waiting for Yagari to come back, Cross still didn't want to sleep alone in his bed…

To sleep comfortably in his bed the brown-haired man wanted the other man by his side, so that they could create more memories to tide him over during the time that he was alone.

It was at times like these that Cross felt alone, but at the same time, all the closer to his lover.

_'I'll wait for you Toga..._

_Just come back to me soon.'_


	4. DrOpLeTs

**A/N: Muahahaha this idea took root after YenGirl mentioned this in one of her wonderful reviews for this story! Thanks for the idea and the reviews dear 3 I appreciate them!**

**But...I appear to be making Cross awfully girly in my stories :noes: Not to mention, these little one-shots don't seem too original -le sigh- 0.o So, there shall be a different one with Yagari being different X3 *imagination in overdrive* There should be more on the way…but my updates will be pretty slow since my Honors English came and kicked me in the face pretty good =.=; And, I'll try only to update when I have at least 2 or 3 one-shots finished :3**

**(Note: Sorry about the barely there length, I wrote this on my one month Japan stay last month...and they kept me busy in anime stores ^^;)**

**Hmm…I'm not quite sure if I like this one :noes: I might patch it up later neh?**

0_________________________________0

As it often was when he woke up next to his partner after one of their more passionate nights, Cross felt an unexplainable warm ball buzzing in his chest. But despite that the ex-hunter felt the understandable urge to go shower, being as both he and Yagari were both dirty...Sighing Cross began to roll out of Yagari's embrace, immediately missing the heat. Batting away his temptation to return to Yagari's warmth, Cross turned observed his lover's face. The other man's face wore a relaxed expression, and it pleased the honey-eyed man to see it as such. Although Cross was the hunter's lover and his closest friend, it was very rare to see the one-eyed man so relaxed when he was awake. It was almost as if Yagari couldn't let down his suspicious mask, even around Cross. In a way, that sort of stung the ex-hunter, yet at the same time, Cross knew not to feel upset. Yagari wasn't acting that way to be distrustful, it was just in his nature.

In fact, Yagari was a rather sweet person when he let his guard down, but it pained Cross to see the man putting up his gruff mask around everyone else, including Zero. After the accident, Cross' lover had been a wreck when left by himself. It wasn't necessarily the fact that he had lost his eye in the first place that bothered the hunter. Rather, it was the disgusted and pitying glances that he had received upon returning to the Hunter Association. Although Yagari put up his uncaring mask to act as if none of what people said about him bothered him, Cross knew that he was actually quite a fragile person inside.

The type of person that was very protective of their close friends and family, but not as warm to those outside of their comfort zone. Still, it was reassuring to know that out of the few people in Yagari's inner circle, Cross alone had been allowed to see Yagari in his fragile state. Attempting to drag himself away from his angst ridden thoughts, Cross brushed Yagari's hair away from his face, feeling an unpleasant tingle run down his spine when his fingertips touched the stretching scars on his lover's face. Thinking back once again to that time sent a chill rushing down Cross' spine. Just thinking about that oppressive darkness that had hovered made Cross cringe. But, they had made it out, and the spectacled man had no intention of allowing the two of them to go back to such a state. Cross wouldn't be able to stand it.

_It was so hard to get him out of there the first time._

_._

_._

_._

_I don't know if I'd be able to help him out again…_

_._

_._

_._

_Without dragging Yagari into my personal darkness_

Before he knew what he was doing the headmaster had leaned down to place his trembling lips on the vampire hunter's raised scar tissue scarred eyebrow. Starting at the touch of Yagari's skin beneath his lips, Cross blinked in surprised before pulling away abruptly. While he knew that he had told Yagari that his injury didn't bother him, Cross couldn't help but feel slightly relieved by the fact that he hadn't kissed any lower. Cross himself may not care about the twisted scars, but Yagari sure as hell would…Glancing back at Yagari, Cross let out a sigh of relief. Thanking his luck Cross glanced at the alarm clock, and groaning softly at the digits displayed in red. Cross really needed to get up now…but a few more minutes enjoying the warmth and Yagari wouldn't do him any harm now would it?

However, to his mortification, when Cross returned his attention to his lover's face, the ex-hunter found a solitary blue eye staring at him. Sometimes, Cross had to wonder if Yagari actually planned out all of these times that he caught him in compromising situations, or if he was actually really that clumsy. Noticing his lover's stunned look Yagari chuckled, becoming even more amused as Cross' face darkened at the sound. Before the amber eyed man had time to even think about scrambling away, Yagari had already wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. Getting over his initial surprise, the ex-hunter's eyebrows knit together and he began to resist Yagari's welcoming embrace. Yagari felt a bit rejected and tried to entice Cross to cease his struggling.

"You're insatiable," Cross muttered pushing himself off of the other man's well muscled chest, "Come on, let me go. I need to take a shower! I can't go back while I'm this dirty – " Yagari removed his lips from over the smaller man's and sighed in disappointment when he saw the pout playing on Cross' lips.

"Hmm? You weren't saying that last night," the hunter murmured, nibbling softly on the other man's flushing ear. Struggling to form a coherent sentence, Cross began to mutter profanities and cursed Yagari's knowledge of all of his weak spots.

"T-Touga, last night was last night and I," Cross suppressed a shuddering sigh, "need to go back to the academy! Besides don't you have work to do yourself?" Feeling his body reacting swiftly to Yagari's touch, Cross scowled at his feminine reactions. Since when did he start becoming so womanish around Yagari? (Being as his happy alter-ego at the academy didn't fall underneath the category of womanish of course. XD )

"No more assignments for a few days…I took a few days leave." Cross' lover's assault did not stop, and the ex-hunter was beginning to think that escape was futile. Well, until he came up with a slightly more entertaining idea…Finally managing to pry himself from his lover's roaming hands, Cross rolled out of bed and took a few steps back to ensure that he was out of Yagari's range.

"Well, if you have no assignments for a few days then you should have some reason for taking time off of work!" Noticing Yagari's pout, Cross folded his arms over his bare chest and sighed. Who knew that such a dangerous looking vampire hunter had taken time off of work to cuddle with a another man? Internally smirking at the thought of the reactions people would have, the spectacled man took one last look before heading towards the bathroom. Hearing Yagari's startled response and attempt to untangle himself from the covers, the ex-hunter rolled his eyes at the other man's reaction. Sometimes, Yagari could be so…

"Fine. I'll stay," Cross mumbled, starting slightly when Yagari's well muscled arms threaded around his waist. "But, under one condition," Yagari hmm-ed his response, burying his nose into Cross' hair, trying his best to tickle the ex-hunter's neck with his warm breath. Cross groaned and craned his head around to meet Yagari's eye, "and that one condition is that you let me take my shower!" A mischievous twinkle shone in his lover's eye, and Cross couldn't help but feel a bit irked. He had never expected Yagari to let him go just like that, but there was always room for him to be hopeful. Yagari pulled back slightly and noticed to his amusement, that the amber-eyed man's eyebrows were beginning to show tell-tale signs of irritation.

"Well, that depends…will you be showering alone?" the brunette raised his eyebrow suggestively. The ex-hunter rolled his eyes at his lover's suggestion and pried his body from Yagari's affectionate grip. He had to move quickly, before Yagari saw the obvious results of such a suggestion. This plan was short lived, however, when Yagari stepped around Cross and put himself between the other man and the door. Apparently, Yagari wasn't going to let him have his shower in peace, so, Cross supposed that he could…deal with the other man. Besides they both needed showers anyway…The ex-hunter's lips began to curl upwards in a small smile.

"I guess being…accompanied doesn't sound like too bad of an idea…however, ladies first." Cross grinned, backing Yagari into the bathroom. Realizing his lover's intentions Yagari colored slightly, but eagerly accepted the change in dominance. Besides it was still making love no matter who claimed who, and Yagari rather liked it when the ex-hunter claimed him. It was a nice change to have someone dominating him rather than being the only one delivering pleasure. Not to mention, the lithe man knew what felt good and what didn't, so Yagari was almost assured a blissful evening…or morning. However, Yagari found his patience lacking in the slow nature in which Cross was rubbing slow circles up and down his back. The two men stumbled into the bathroom, both uncaring of the dim lighting as well as awkward movements of the other. Eye narrowing slightly, Yagari frowned, only to have his pursed lips covered up by Cross' own. The shorter man nibbled delicately at the hunter's lower lip, enjoying the slight tremors he could feel going through Yagari's frame.

The ex-hunter knew what his lover wanted, but why should he supply it immediately? Oh, but Yagari was just so much fun to tease! It was so much more enjoyable to have Yagari nearly losing himself just over simple caresses and heated kisses…Not to mention Cross rather enjoyed the sight of the normally gruff and anti-social vampire hunter writhing beneath him in ecstasy…Cross was brought out his reverie when Yagari nipped impatiently at his softly probing tongue. A single blue eye silently reprimanded Cross, and he couldn't help but feel amused at the other's impatience. There would be no fun if the ex-hunter let Yagari have his way all of the time. Now, it was time to play by Cross' rules. Smirking slightly, Cross' eyes slid half-mast, and before Yagari even knew what was happening, he felt the ex-hunter's slim finger's trailing over his stiffening length.

Surprised by the sudden chilling touch and skilled teasing, Yagari let out a throaty moan as he felt his knees weaken beneath him. Getting a positive response from his aroused lover, the amber-eyed man had wasted no time in beginning his assault on Yagari's neck eager to wash the remnants of last night's…_activities_ off as well as begin anew. As the water began to pelt down on the pair Cross remembered a stack of papers that were to be finished today…

'_That can wait…I've got a more entertaining job at the moment.'_

Intending on fully pleasuring the other man, Cross pushed Yagari against the dampening tiles, flushing bodies pressing into each other in all of the right places. Somehow, the two of them made this strange encounter work…and they were both beginning to like it.

~0~

Cross sighed contentedly. Somehow after their..urm, activities, the two men and managed to stumble back to the bed, and as Cross woke up for the second time that morning with his limbs entangled with the other's. The warmth that had been so comforting before, was now renewed with a new intensity, an added spark to the love that Cross could feel between them. There was just something so incredibly endearing to him that time after time, Yagari Touga had allowed a scatterbrained academy chairmen claim his body. Anyone outside of this relationship might think that Yagari must be the one dominating and steering their rocky relationship, but instead it was quite the opposite…

Behind closed doors, Yagari was actually quite a passive person, despite his domineering mask that he wore outside of the house. It was strange really, when the relationship had first started, even Cross had half-expected to be placed into the submissive role his mental image fit. However, Yagari wasn't one to think like that…Instead, he and Cross flitted in out of the roles, completely content with both being pleasured as well as delivering the pleasure. Gruff, shy, and undeniably sweet… It made Kaien Cross happy to have been matched with such a perfect soul. Well, a perfect soul with a very healthy sex drive. But, who was complaining? Cross wouldn't have Yagari any other way.

0______________________________________________0

**Thanks for reading! Review please! I will try to update as soon as more inspiration strikes me! 3 **

**(OMG…that would be so wonderful to write…a flustered embarrassed Yagari…:blush: XD That would be so perfectly wonderful don't'cha think? OOC, but fun :D)**


End file.
